The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which an SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is installed, in particular, the present disclosure relates to a remotely operated image forming apparatus, to an operation system for an image forming apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “image-forming-apparatus remote system”), and to a remote operation-screen display method for an image forming apparatus for displaying an operation screen of the image forming apparatus on a remote operation terminal.
In recent years, an image forming apparatus that is MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) can be operated from a remote operation terminal. For example, when an image processing apparatus (image forming apparatus) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 transmits an operation screen generated using a Web browser to a client apparatus (remote control terminal), the client apparatus receives the operation screen, and displays the operation screen on a panel of the client apparatus. An operation by a user through the operation screen permits the client apparatus to remotely operate the image processing apparatus. Thus, the generation of the operation screen using the Web browser eliminates the need for installation of a dedicated program in to the client apparatus, so that the user can operate the image forming apparatus disposed at a position remote from the client apparatus located close to a user.